I love him get over it!
by lunaluv22
Summary: a sequal to what's done is done. hoagie tells abby he wants to break up. How will she react? HoagiexAbby HoagiexNigel.


I love him get over it

A sequel to what's done is done; hoagie tells Abby he wants to break up. How will she react to this? HoagiexAbby, hoagiexNigel warning slash. Disclaimer I don't own knd wish I did though.

Hoagie: pov

I walk up to Abby; it had been a week since I made Nigel mine. And I knew I had to tell her. Abby I say yes she says turning. Um this isn't easy to say; but I don't think this is working out. Are you breaking up with me? She asks; yes I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends I tell her.

She fumes and dumps her ice cream over my head; before stomping out. Nigel walks in as she leaves. He turns from her to me and smiles. That looks really tasty on you he says. Well I better on you I tell him. Grabbing a hand full and throwing it at him. Nigel blinks as it hits him. Then he reached over grabbed the whipped cream; and squirts it in my face. This starts a food fight. Which somehow led to sex; you're really good Nigel says as we lay on the floor painting. You're not bad yourself I tell him. Suddenly I hear a noise; I turn and for a moment I see what looks like Abby. But I blink and it's gone I shrug it off; and help Nigel up.

Abby's: pov

I can not believe what I saw; hoagie broke up with me to be with Nigel. Well numbuh five ain't about to take this lyin' down. I think of a way to get Nigel outta the picture. After all no more Nigel, no more problem; I wait for two hours to leave. After he leaves I go in; I see Nigel putting away the ice cream. He turns to me and smiles; like he didn't steal my boyfriend. Ello numbuh five he says in that English accent.

No wonder he was able to steal my boyfriend I think. With that cute accent, those dark blue sat fire eyes. With those fluttering eyelashes; that flawless skin not a single pimple or zit. Even with those new scars. All up and down his arms and legs. Those kiss me now lips; that shiny, silky hair. He's like a model; I squall. I guess I could shave my legs. But it still wouldn't compare to him. Nigel got lazier hair removal; so the only hair he's got is the hair on his head and his eye brows. And he gets his eye brows waxed so there all neat and thin.

Something wrong? He asks as if he's concerned. Ya there is I say what? He asks you I say. Huh? He says puzzled; you stole my boyfriend I say pushing him. He stumbles back and cries as he hit his head. Why does he want you you're a cry baby with a big butt! I scream throwing things at him. Nigel cries harder and tries to block.

I walk up to him; I reach down and rip his clothes. I'll admit you're ripped; I say examining his pecks. But you're paler than moon light. How could hoagie pick you? I scream; he just tries to cover up. And sobs; this gets me steamin'. Why does he want you? I scream; so you have some parts I don't. They're probably tiny! I scream; picking up a chair. As I'm about to bring it down someone knocks me aside.

I fall back when I clear my head look up. I see hoagie holding Nigel protectively. I growl; what dose he have that I don't? I scream; hoagie looks at me. I love him because he's sweet, kind, brave, elegant, smart, beautiful, and a great leader. And for you're information; I have a 10 inch cock. And his cock's only 2 inches smaller. And his ass is super tiny; I was barley able to squeeze in hoagie says.

As he puts his jacket around Nigel; I shriek and dive at them. Hoagie tossed a ball at me; and suddenly I'm lying on the floor tied up. Hoagie walks over and bends down in front of me. He pulls out a box; my latest invention he whispers. A mini decommissioning device; now it can't wipe your memories of the knd. But it'll make you forget we ever dated he says. Before I can protest he activates it and everything goes black.

Hoagie's: pov

Once my machine was finished; I slip it back into my packet. Then I deactivate the cables holding her. I slipped them back in my pocket. And walk back to Nigel; don't worry I tell him. She's just unconches; but when she wakes up she won't remember a thing. Not even that she and I dated I tell him. Nigel smiles and hugs me; thank you for saving me. And for everything you said. I love you, Nigel I whisper. I love you too, hoagie he whispers back. I pick him up and carry him to his room to get cleaned up.


End file.
